Why Do You Leave?
by HarrysLily
Summary: It's New Year's Eve. There's something Harry's not telling Ginny.


**Why Do You Leave?**

**A/N: This story is inspired by the song _Let You Love Me _by Rita Ora. **

**Fluff warning**

**I really like how this one turned out! I hope you enjoy!**

**All this belongs to JK Rowling. I don't own the characters in any way. **

"How do I look?" asked Harry, fixing the tie of his dress robes in the mirror.

"Really fit," replied his wife, Ginny.

He glanced at her. She wasn't even looking at him. She stood in their bathroom, fixing her makeup.

"Ginny, I'm serious," said Harry, coming into the bathroom.

"So am I," she replied.

Harry frowned at her. Ginny giggled.

"Of course you look good. You're Harry," she turned around and kissed him. Harry still wasn't fully convinced. He checked himself in the mirror again as Ginny left the bathroom.

"Ready?" Ginny turned around and looked at him, "Oh, Harry, you look fine! Come on!"

Harry sighed, looking in the mirror one last time before turning off the light. It was New Year's Eve, and they were going to a Ministry party at the Minister of Magic's house. Since Harry was part of the Auror department now, he was invited to these things. Not that he wasn't normally as he was the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord, and was invited to almost everything.

Naturally, he was bringing Ginny with him, whom he had just wedded only six months ago. It was their first New Years as a married couple. So far the married life was great for Harry. Ginny had moved in with him after their wedding. He had a small flat in London, allowing him to be close to the Ministry. After the war, he just couldn't bring himself to moving into Grimmauld Place. He didn't sell the house but left it to Kreacher to watch over. Sometimes it was used as a safe house for Auror missions.

Ginny had moved into a flat in Holyhead after graduating Hogwarts. She decided it was just better to live in the city since she was there at practice almost 24/7. Ginny played Quidditch for the all-girls team, Holyhead Harpies. After Harry and Ginny were married, she sold her flat and moved in with Harry in London. Practice hours had slacked somewhat, so that made the decision to move even easier.

Harry left their bathroom, studying Ginny. She wore a beautiful, black cocktail dress and black heels. Her hair fell in fiery red waves over her shoulders. The dress complimented her toned athletic body perfectly. She looked gorgeous. He wasn't sure if he could control himself. Couldn't they just stay here and not go to the party?

"Harry, what are you looking at?" smirked Ginny. She caught him staring.

"You," he replied huskily, coming over to her and grabbing her waist, "Can't we just stay here?" He kissed her full on the mouth, hard. Ginny kissed him back, deepening the kiss, but then reluctantly pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to," she said, still in his arms, "we really must be going. You're expected to be there."

Harry sighed, "You're right. I hate it when you use reason."

She laughed, pulling away from him. Grabbing her cloak, Ginny pulled Harry out of their bedroom and out of their small flat. They emerged out into the cold, fresh winter air of the city. The bright lights lit up the dark sky. Stars hung overhead but were barely seen from the blinding city lights. The sound of music and voices travelled up from the houses along the streets. No one noticed as the couple Disapparated with a pop!

They arrived on the front steps of the Manor of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The white building loomed in front of them as they made their way up the stairs. Many people stood around drinking and chatting. They all seemed to be having a good time. Ginny recognized a few faces, most of whom she had gone to school with or was related to. She saw Percy and his fiancé, Audrey, chatting with other Ministry workers. Harry and Ginny made their way through the crowds, stopping every once in a while when someone recognized them. The couple finally ventured up the staircase, and on to the second floor. People stood around up there, too, laughing with drinks in their hands. The two found the Minister, himself, talking with Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, Harry," said Kingsley, as they approached, "How are you?" he asked shaking Harry's hand.

"Fine, thank you, sir," Harry smiled.

"Ginny," Kingsley shook her hand, while Harry placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Hello," Ginny greeted, shaking his hand back.

"Well, excuse me," said Kingsley, "I have some things to tend to. Ron, Hermione." The Minister nodded and left.

"Hey, mate," said Ron, turning to Harry, "Long time no see."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry said, "Mate, we saw each other earlier today."

"So what's the rest of the family up to tonight?" asked Ginny.

"Mum and Dad are with Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. Percy and Audrey are here somewhere."

"I saw them downstairs," said Ginny.

Ron nodded, "Not sure where George went. Thought I heard he was going out with some friends. Oh, and Charlie is with Mum and Dad and all them."

Ginny nodded.

"Oh, look," whispered Hermione, "Didn't think he would be here."

Ginny turned and saw Draco Malfoy walking up the stairs. He had two girls on his arms. One looked about his age and had dark hair with a disdainful facial expression. The other one looked younger and clearly was the first one's sister. She had dark hair as well but looked a bit more happy to be there. She smiled at Ginny when they briefly made eye contact. Harry looked solemn and nodded slightly as Draco did the same.

"That's Daphne Greengrass," Hermione whispered again, "The older one. Not sure who the other one is."

"She looks like her sister," replied Ginny.

"Hm, I didn't know she had a sister," answered Hermione.

Ginny shrugged and turned back to the conversation. Harry and Ginny talked with Ron and Hermione for a while. Then Hermione wandered off to talk with other Ministry personnel and Ron followed her.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and whispered in his ear, "Walk with me?"

Harry smiled and nodded. She pulled him out onto a deserted balcony. Ginny stopped at the railing, looking out at the dark starry night. Harry came up and placed his arms around her waist. She leaned into him.

"Can I offer you a drink?" A waiter stood beside them, holding out a tray laden with glasses of firewhisky.

"Um, sure," Harry grabbed two glasses. He handed one to Ginny, as the waiter walked away.

"Thank you," Harry called. "Cheers to...a great rest of our first year of marriage. And no more secrets," Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled tightly back, as they clinked their glasses and took a sip. Harry noticed and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his glass down.

Ginny took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy. "You still have one thing you haven't told me."

"What?" Harry let out a small laugh, "What haven't I told you, love?"

Ginny didn't smile back.

"Ginny?"

"Why do you leave during the night?"

Harry's face fell, "What?"

Ginny turned away, "I asked why do you leave me during the night?" She had a pained look on her face. Harry tried to turn her towards him, but she resisted.

"Ginny," he sighed.

"No! Don't 'Ginny' me!" Ginny whirled around, looking hurt. Harry saw tears starting in her eyes. "I think I know exactly why you leave. And don't blame it on work because I know it's not that!"

Over the past few weeks, Ginny would fall asleep with Harry next to her, but when she woke he was gone. At first, she thought it was because he had to go into work early and had forgotten to tell her. But his absence continued.

Then, once she had woken in the early hours of the morning and he was not there. She searched their small flat for him but he was nowhere. This struck her deeply and hurt her. She knew Harry wasn't cheating on her. Although the thought had crossed her mind once, she quickly put it away, as she knew Harry would never do that to her. She finally concluded that something was bothering him. She hadn't wanted to push him into talking. She would let him talk to her when he was ready. But now it had been a few weeks and he still hadn't said anything. Ginny finally decided that if he wasn't going to talk she would.

"Ginny," Harry looked hurt, "it's nothing to worry about. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine Harry!" Ginny continued, tears building up in her eyes, "You come home exhausted and when I see you in the morning you still look the same, usually worse. I don't wake up next to you anymore, either. I know you don't sleep. Tell me, Harry. Why? Why do you leave me?" She choked out the last part.

That hit Harry deep in his heart and broke it. He never wanted to hurt her, but he could tell he had.

Silent tears flowed down Ginny's cheeks. "We promised to never keep secrets from each other again."

"Gin, I-"

"No, wait," she stopped him, "For Merlin's sake, Harry, we're married now! Even more, a reason not to keep secrets. How can I help you? I'm here for you, Harry. How can I, though, if you don't tell me?"

"Ginny," Harry took her hand, "Ok, listen. I...I'm sorry. You...you deserve to know the truth."

Ginny nodded at that. He got one thing right.

"You know how I had that big case at the beginning of this month?"

Ginny nodded once more.

"Well, it...it opened up some bad memories. My nightmares returned," Harry said with difficulty, "I...I wake up...screaming...heart pounding...sweating. I see them all again. Dead. All blaming me. Because of me. I feel...I feel like I have nowhere to go. That's why I..." Harry trailed off.

Ginny turned away from him. She tried to wipe away her tear stains but they kept coming. She had suspected he was having nightmares. Did he not trust her with his insecurities? She was the one who had helped him get over his nightmares right after the war. Was she not good enough now? He was trying to protect her again. That noble git. He didn't know it but he needed _her_ protection more than she needed his.

"Ginny, I..."

"Harry," she interrupted him in a small voice. "I want you to stay. You need to stay. Let me help you through this. Why do you think I notice you're gone? You give me nightmares of worry," her talk was just above a whisper. But Harry heard her.

Instantly his warm arms were wrapped around her. That was just what she needed. She turned and lay her head on his chest. More tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Gin, I'm so sorry. I just didn't want you to experience that. I had no idea you knew or was worried. Why didn't you say something?"

"Well, that makes two of us," she said, looking up at him.

He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry, love. I was only thinking about all of my pain, when I should have thought of you and how you were feeling. And all the hurt I put you through. I'm sorry."

Ginny sniffed, her head still on his chest.

"Gin?" he asked, pulling her away from him so he could look her in the face.

"Will you stay? Next time wake me up. I will help you, Harry. You're not alone in this."

That was all Harry needed to hear. He smiled, staring into her chocolate brown eyes. "Of course," he leaned down and kissed Ginny, softly. She returned the gesture.

"I love you, Gin," whispered Harry.

"I love you too, Harry. So much. Don't forget that," she replied, hugging him tightly.

"Hey! There you two are!" came Ron's voice.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, kissing one last time.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I don't need to see that. Come on you two, they're starting the countdown!"

Harry took Ginny's hand and they followed Ron downstairs. He took them to an open outside patio. They found Hermione, who handed them glasses of firewhisky. The countdown began.

"Ten!...nine!...eight!...seven!...six!...five!...four!...THREE!...TWO!...ONE!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Loud booming sounded the air, as fireworks were shot up into the sky. Bright colors erupted across the night sky. Harry had no doubt that they were from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop. The firework show earned many "oohs" and "ahhs" from the crowds.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and dipped her.

"Har-" she was cut off as Harry kissed her full on the mouth. She returned it with just as much passion, running her fingers through his thick, messy hair. They broke apart and Harry lifted her up.

"I love you," he said.

Ginny giggled, "I love you too."


End file.
